


Name in the credits

by punk_assnerd



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chan is obvious and oblivious, M/M, Youtuber Seventeen AU no one asked for, he has a slight crush on Lee Chan, honestly this is just word vomit but i love wonchan, vlogger everyone tbh, vlogger wonwoo, we all do, wonchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Wonwoo's vlogging journey has been a planned and organized chaos till now and he's done his best to keep it that way. But then Lee Chan comes and fucks it up.Title from Ariana Grande's song Imagine.





	Name in the credits

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaaaa this was hella quick word vomit and obviously unbetad hahahahah
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading!!
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. I have no idea how to use make up so yeah making them sound clueless about make up is me BEING clueless about make up.

 

Wonwoo had set up the camera in front of his couch and had checked twice that the camera isn't crooked like last time. Seungkwan was absolutely livid when he found out that the camera was tilted and he made sure to scream it onto Wonwoo's voice messages. In his defense though, Seungkwan was the one who suggested a food vlog where they try ice cream in 3 different places with different price ranges. Wonwoo had warned him that Buzzfeed could sue them for copying the idea and Seungkwan just gave him an unimpressed look and Wonwoo let himself get dragged. This time though, Wonwoo has no idea what Chan had in mind.

 

Wonwoo's vlog started out when he was bored out of his mind the summer before college started, after getting fired from his job for being too 'cold towards the customers'. Wonwoo then started with live streaming his game night with a few seniors and he had to admit that half of his viewers are all from Joshua's Youtube channel, where he does covers of songs and he had invited Wonwoo one time for a collab where he teaches Wonwoo how to play guitar (it ended with Wonwoo repeatedly looking into the camera as Joshua tries to teach him a chord) which gained Wonwoo more followers due to his cold and crude humor, and Seungcheol's channel as well when he streamed a game and Seungcheol lost to Wonwoo for eight consecutive rounds. Wonwoo thinks Seungcheol's viewers are just thankful for him cause the elder was whining the entire time which seems to be what his viewers had wanted.

 

Now Wonwoo's channel is a mess of livestreams, collabs, and his daily vlogs (filled with Soonyoung and Mingyu dragging him from place to place as he tries to tame both on his own). His collabs are all from this small group of vloggers as well, ranging from daily vloggers, gamers, singers, and even dancers. He does one once a week and he accidentally made it a routine.

 

Seungcheol, with their livestreams and their react videos to new games and other gamers livestream. Jeonghan, who makes Wonwoo do DIY projects while they gossip about their friends and one time even did the "My Boy Friend does my make up" challenge which ended up with Jeonghan ignoring him for a week. Dont ask. Joshua, and his persistence to teach wonwoo how to play the guitar and even add him in some cover videos. Jun, Mingyu, and Soonyoung, and their random bouts of energy in random videos. they could be doing Food Vlogs or Mingyu and Soonyoung aasking Wonwoo to thirdwheel their date with Wonwoo making bitter remarks whenever one of them does something even remotely affectionate. Jihoon and Hansol, giving Wonwoo the behind the scenes of how they make tracks for their own channels and even asking Wonwoo to participate in some. Seokmin, giving Wonwoo the priveledge of filming for another cover for him and one time even making a music video for a cover Seokmin does making Wonwoo his love interest in the video. Minghao, and their fashion evaluation, which is just Minghao dissing their friends viral photos. "Really Mingyu? Sneakers with a suit? Fucking sneakers and a suit?!". Wonwoo loved that video, it's still one of the most viewed video in his channel till now. Seungkwan, and their karaoke sessions and food vlogs that Wonwoo has to pretend to not like but has to admit makes him really happy, specially if there's someone else with them as well. ( Usually it's Hansol and Mingyu being dragged by Seungkwan and Soonyoung following Mingyu and Chan and Seungcheol sometimes show up as well when invited by Wonwoo. Speaking of the youngest in their messed up crew, his and Chan's videos are usually just Chan's random challenges and tags and even dance covers. Chan doing his outmost best to make Wonwoo participate in dance challenges going viral and up till now Chan's Kiki challenge video has the most views with Wonwoo being pushed out of Soonyoung's car with Chan filming and Wonwoo just standing outside giving them the most unimpressed look as Soonyoung and Mingyu laugh their assess off in the front seat and Chan giggles from behind the camera. Wonwoo had watched the video countless of times and convinces himself that he's watching it for more views and not because of how the younger's laugh echoe's thorughout his brain the more he watches it.

 

His life is a mess but its a good mess. A managable chaos.

 

Wonwoo hears his phone chime from besides his TV, where it's charging, and walks over to see Soonyoung's name flashing. He rolls his eyes before answering the call and putting it on speaker.

 

"What do you want?" Wonwoo said, making sure he sounds as annoyed as he could. Soonyoung's laughter rings throughout his place and he belatedly realizes that his phone was still connected to his speakers.  
"When is Channie gonna come over? I don't want to come over and ruin your moment later." Soonyoung said. Wonwoo can practically hear Soonyoung's smile and it irks him so much.  
"You're never actually invited over, you know. Regardless if Chan's here or not." Soonyoung laughs at that again and Wonwoo has half a mind to end the call right now.  
"You're still not over your massive crush on Chan, are you?" Wonwoo groans and takes a seat on the couch.  
"You're still not gonna stop pestering me about this, are you?" Wonwoo groans.  
"You know, my answer to that is yes so im gonna take it that your answer is yes, as well." Wonwoo throws his head back and groans.  
"You know the kid's practically tailing you everytime we hang out, right?" Soonyoung starts and Wonwoo stands up.  
"He's not a kid, Soonyoung. If anything, he's more matured than half of you." Wonwoo retorts back, he starts pacing around the living room as Soonyoung goes on.  
"All I'm saying is you're both so painfully obvious and also so painfully stupid. I swear. You held his hand one time in that one video Seokmin did of us and he gushes about it in his video. He clings to your arm once and you kept fucking replaying the vid. Honsetly Won." Wonwoo sighs and unplugged his phone from the charger.  
"Shut up, okay. You don't get to lecture me about this when you've been stalking Mingyu for a year before you asked him out. Actually, it was a year before I asked him out FOR you." Soonyoung audibly sighs.  
"Yeah, so you're saying you're in the same position that i was back then?" Wonwoo huffs out in annoyance.  
"Well, yeah! so don't-" "Okay. And now he's my boyfriend. You saying you'll get there too?" Soonyoung interrupts him. Wonwoo stops pacing, gawking at his phone in his hand like it just bit him.  
"Bye Soonyoung." Wonwoo hears Soonyoung laugh and tries to plead him not to end the call but it was too late. Wonwoo then stood in the middle of the living room. He pockets his phone and covers his face with his hands.

He let out an annoyed groan as he runs his hands up his face and through his hair. He can't even process the fact that Soonyoung's statement had him flustered because all of a sudden there's a knock on his door. He quickly made his way to the door and took a deep breath before opening the door.

 

Wonwoo isn't one for dramatics but he literally felt his heart melt the moment he opened the door.  
Chan was smiling up at him, bright and brutally knocking the wind off Wonwoo's lungs. He had on his usual hoodie and joggers on with a paper bag in his arms and a backpack slung in one arm.

 

You look breath taking, Wonwoo said, only it came out as "Hey."  
Chan excitedly greeted back and walked pass the elder as he brought the paper bag down on the couch, announcing that he brought snacks and they could binge watch some show Wonwoo didn't hear because Chan's smile is deafening for some reason. Chan then took off his coat and it turns out he's wearing a sleeveless hoodie and Wonwoo had this urge to wrap him up in a blanket. He doesn't know why but he just does.

 

"So," Wonwoo swallows air, he seems to keep forgetting the concept of breathing when Chan's in close proximity, "what torture am i gonna be subjected to tonight?" Chan laughs and opened his bag, up ending the contents on the couch and Wonwoo stares in horror. Chan smiles up and his smile widens as he saw Wonwoo's face.  
"Oh no." Wonwoo said.  
"Oh yes." Chan answered back, picking up one of the few cases of make up strewn on the couch. Wonwoo groans defeatedly and trudges on towards the couch. This is fine, he tellls himself.  
Everythigns gonna be fine.

 

  
Their night went on swimmingly. Chan excitedly announcing at the camera that they're gonna do the make up tag.  
"Wait what are you gonna name it? My Boy hypen Friend does my make up?" Chan asked, looking expectantly at Wonwoo and Wonwoo wishes the camera doesn't get the flush running up his neck.  
"We'll think of something." Chan then nodded and explained how he got the make up. And Wonwoo should've known.  
"Jeonghan said he did the same video before but it was Wonwoo doing his make up. He actually said i should avenge him." Chan laughed and Wonwoo swoons from the cornner of the couch.  
"He and Soonyoung gave me these and I still don't get why he has a lot of these concealer things. He said he and Mingyu use them all the time and-" Wonwoo wrapped an arm around Chan's shoulkder and covered Chan's mouth with his hand.  
"I don't think that's for you to tell, buddy." Wonwoo smiles apologetically at the camera before smiling down at Chan.  
"Actually, maybe i should let you talk. Soonyoung's been a pest these days." Wonwoo said, Chan's hands coming up to Wonwoo's hand on his face and Wonwoo hates himself for subjecting himself through this. Wonwoo then lets his hand fall with his arm still around the younger's shoulder and he can feel Chan's hands still gripping lightly at his fingers.  
"Anyways," Chan started, " I promised Hannie that I'd avenge him but i dont think I'll succeed in making Wonu look ridiculous." Wonwoo smiles to himself as he watches Chan go on and on about make up and how he made sure to pick brands that are cruelty free and then even researched on how to properly DO make up. Wonwoo is now merely one of the viewers at this point until Chan turned to him with a smile, his hands still holding onto Wonwoo's, as he asked the elder to sit properly.

 

Wonwoo ended up sitting cross legged on his couch, his lower back resting at the arm rest as Chan sits in the middle of the couch facing him, a bunch of things opened on the coffee table in front of the couch, as he eyes them excitedly like they're new toys.  
"Okay. Well, first i'd like to say that everything i've researched about make up has flown out of my head and im literally clueless right now." Chan laughs and Wonwoo stares wide eyed.  
"You're scaring me." Wonwoo adds and Chan laughs even more.  
"Okay. Okay. I'll start with this." Chan picks up a circular compact, those typical make up Wonwoo always sees in movies. Chan clicked it open and inside there was a circular foam and Chan picks it up gently before patting it lightly on the powder.  
"Okay. Scoot closer." Wonwoo did. Chan gave him a blank look and placed the foam back in the compact before tugging in the hem of Wonwoo's shirt.  
"Closer. I'm not gonna bite, come on." Chan laughs.  
\I wouldn't mind any biting\ Wonwoo thought and immediately reprimands himself in his head.  
"I have a phobia with make up. Remember that video Seok did with me?" Chan leans closer and started gently patting the foam on his cheek.  
"Well it took him an hour to do my make up and he kept scolding me and all so i vowed to never get close to any form of make up till i die." Chan laughed.  
"And yet here you are." Chan was doing his forehead now and then his hand suddenly went to under Wonwoo's jaw and Wonwoo decides to look up at the ceiling as Chan concentrates. Cause Chan does something when he concentrates and Wonwoo's on the verge of dying already so he'd rather not look.

"Okay. So that's done. Next is," Chan drawls out, his hand hovering over the table before grabbing for a rectangular pallette with a gradient of deep red and deep purple colors.  
"This says eyeshadow so take those off." Chan then opened the pallette and took out the brush. Wonwoo took his glasses off and put them on the table beside Chan's assortment of make up and then Chan held the pallete right beside Wonwoo's face and he seems to be examining the colors.  
"Alright." Wonwoo sees Chan work the brush on the darkest purple in the pallette and looks up at Wonwoo expectantly.  
"You're enjoying this too much." Wonwoo said and Chan giggles. He fucking giggles. Wonwoo scolds his heart for beating twice as fast as Chan leans closer to his face. Chan huffs in annoyance.  
"Here. Hold this." Chan places the pallette on Wonwoo's hand as his left hand went to hold the back of Wonwoo's head as his right hand has the brush balanced on his fingers. Wonwoo can feels Chan's fingers slot through his hair as Chan gently held his head and Chan's face was just so fucking close.  
"Close." Chan said, Wonwoo looked at him incredilously.  
"What?" Chan looks at him with fake annoyance.  
"Close your eyes, einstein." Wonwoo then scoffed, pretending to be offended as he close his right eye with his left eye half closed.  
"Don't press too hard okay." Chan laughs quietly.  
"Alright, you big baby." Chan then let the tip of the brush glide over Wonwoo's eyelids and Wonwoo belatedly realizes that he should've closed both eyes bec Chan's concentration face is right there and his heart starts tap dancing in his chest.  
Chan's brows furrow together as his eyes hals closes in concentration. Then he sticks out his tongue a bit and it curls up a bit in the cutest way possible. Wonwoo closes both eyes as Chan repeatedly drags the brush on Wonwoo's eyelids for what seems like an hour, grabbing Wonwoo's hand as he drags the brush over the pallette again before leaning his body closer to Wonwoo's.  
"Okay, this is tiring. Straighten your legs." Wonwoo's eyes flew open and sees Chan standing, his back to the camera. Wonwoo did as told and almost chokes when Chan threw a leg over his and crawled on his knees over to Wonwoo's thigh, making himself comfortable as he sits on Wonwoo's lap.  
"Uhh." Wonwoo said, like the composed and mature guy he is. Chan smile down at him and lifted the hand that's holding the pallette.  
"What? my thighs still hurt from the dance thing Soonyoung and i are doing. This is better." Chan then went back to work, making Wonwoo close his eyes again. This time his left hand was on the side of Wonwoo's face. His thumb right next to his ear as the rest of his fingers sprawl at the back of his head down to his nape. Wonwoo can feel how warm Chan's hand was and almost preens to the touch.

Chan was doing his other eye now as he just sits there like a manequin getting made up. Chan's thumb started rubbing softly at his cheek and with his face tilted upwards, its so painfully obvous when he gulped down.  
Chan's hands then stopped for a moment and then brushed a few more at the edge of Wonwoo's eyelids before leaning back. Wonwoo trying to think of absolutely anything else but Chan sitting on his thighs.

"Oooh. They look great!" Chan took the pallette from Wonwoo's hand and sets it on the table. Wonwoo panics at where to put his hand so he let his right arm drape over the backrest as his other hand is positioned behind him as support.  
"Jeonghan's not gonna like how well this turns out." Chan adds as he laughs. He then turns his attention to the table while still seated on Wonwoo's lap.  
"Were you planning on making me look like a clown? Traitor. What did Jeonghan bribe you with?" Chan smiles as he picks up what looks like a long bottle of nail polish.  
"This is lipstick, i think. Lip balm? or is this that lip tint thing?" Chan turns towards the camera with the 'thing' in his hand and Wonwoo laughs.  
"I thought it was nail polish." Chan bursts out into a laughter with his head thrown back and Wonwoo instinctively held onto his waist as he laughs.  
"Okay." Chan said, regaining composure, "let's see how this will look." Chan then unscrewed the bottle and the cap had on a long stick attached to it with a felt tip brush at the end. Chan then gave the bottle to Wonwoo as his left hand went back to the side of his face.  
"Uhh... Jut out your lips a bit." Chan said. Wonwoo stared in horror as Chan looks from his eyes then to his lips. Wonwoo then settled for making his lips part as Chan leans closer. Wonwoo then felt something like, for lack of a better comparison, warm glue on his bottom lip. Wonwoo felt Chan drag it from one end of his lips to the other with the brush before feeling the brush on his upper lip. Wonwoo looks up at Chan and sees him concentrating as hard as before but now with a little smile dancing on his lips. A few seconds later Chan leans back with a small frown on his face as he looks at Wonwoo's lips.  
"Okay, it's not... uh." Chan took the bottle from Wonwoo's hand and capped it.  
"Okay try doing that thing Hannie does with his lips when he puts on lip balm." Wonwoo knew what he meant but Chan still demonstrated. Chan curls his lips inward, pressing his lips together, and then juts them out. Wonwoo followed suit, his eyes not leaving Chan's lips as he does it twice. when he does it a third time Chan laughs.  
"Stoooop~ You're ruining it!" Chan hits him in the chest once and Wonwoo laughs along. Chan then held his head with his left hand again as he leaned closer. Wonwoo then stiffens, he stares quietly as Chan rubs his thumb over the edge of his lips, probably trying to get rid of excess lipstick by smudging them off. Wonwoo feels his heart stop the moment Chan stops smudging, licks his thumb and then went back to smudging. Wonwoo feels the wetness of Chan's thumb run over the edge of his lips and he feels his brain melt.

He sits there for a minute, or maybe an hour, he's not really sure. He only comes to when he feels both of Chan's hands on his chest. He sees Chan looking at him with a weird, kind of pained look on his face as he shakes Wonwoo a bit, his palms pressed flat on Wonwoo's chest. Wonwoo curls his fingers and belatedly realizes they're still on Chan's waist. Wonwoo's mind either shuts down or went to overdrive as Chan's hands dragged up his neck as he leans in closer.  
"Won." Chan said, his face an inch away from Wonwoo's. Wonwoo can practically feel Chan's breath on his own lips and he can feel himself lean in closer.

  
Half an inch.

  
A centimeter away.

  
Wonwoo's frozen mind thaws at the feeling of Chan's lips on his, his eyes closing. Chan's hands craddling his face as his lips move against the elder's and Wonwoo tries his best to reciprocate, parting his lips a bit and taking Chan's lower lip in a soft and gentle kiss. Chan then made a deep weird throaty noise as he pushes Wonwoo away, his hand on Wonwoo's shoulders now.  
Wonwoo openes his eyes and see Chan looking down at him with lipstick smudges around his lips. Wonwoo can't help it when he started laughing out loud.

"Stoooop~" Chan whines. Hitting Wonwoo's chest as he pouts. Wonwoo's laugh dies into soft giggles as he Chan lowers his head a bit.  
"Sorry, it's just-You have lipstick stains on your lips." Wonwoo said, lifting Chan's face by his chin and letting his thumb drag over Chan's lips. Chan flushes as he looks up at Wonwoo's eyes and Wonwoo smiles.  
"I thought i was so bad at kissing it was laughable." Chan mumbles and Wonwoo snickers at the comment.  
"It wasn't bad. It was-" "It's my first kiss." Chan interrupted Wonwoo. Wonwoo looks at Chan with wide eyes and realization dawned on him, Chan not knowing if he was bad, Chan's sudden loss of confidence after the kiss.  
"Aslo," Chan added, "I kind of heard you earlier. With Soonyoung." "Oh." Wonwoo stiffened.  
"Oh." Wonwoo dropped his hand back to Chan's waist and Chan smiles up at him.  
"He's right though." Chan said, his head still lowered but his eyes locked with Wonwoo's  
"I do like you. Like, like you like you." Wonwoo feels his heart drop to his stomach.  
"Oh?" Wonwoo said, like the literally genuis he is.  
"I literally have a video explaining why i have a crush on you." Wonwoo stares wide eyed at Chan again and Chan smiles sheepishly. Wonwoo feels like his heartis about to jump up his throat and out of his mouth. Chan, The Lee Chan, was sitting on his fucking lap telling him he likes him. While on his lap.

 

Wonwoo must've froze up again because the next thing he knows Chan sighs and stands up, going for his bag on the other end of the couch and bringing out wet wipes.  
"Here, they'll help with the make up." Chan said sullenly and Wonwoo grabbed Chan's wrist and pulled him back towards him.  
"Wait. Sorry. My mind is still processing stuff and you were sitting on my thighs for fucks sake." Wonwoo grumbles and Chan let out a tiny smile as Wonwoo dropped his feet on the ground, pulling Chan to stand between his legs as the younger pulled out a couple sheets of wipes and starts wiping at Wonwoo's lips.  
"So you like me too? Like Soonyoung said?" Chan asked and Wonwoo nodded, smiling up at the younger.  
"Scoot over." Wonwoo then sat back and let his back hit the back of the couch as Chan placed a knee on either side of his waist.  
"Is this okay?" Chan asked and Wonwoo smiled.  
"Yeah. Sure. Okay." Chan laughed and went back to wiping off the make up from his face.

It took Chan a couple of minutes to wipe of the make up from his eyelids off and afterwards his hands went up around Wonwoo's neck again and Wonwoo's hands on Chan's waist tightened.  
"Can I kiss you again?" Wonwoo asked and Chan raised an eyebrow at that.  
" 'Again'? I was the one who kissed you earlier." Chan said. Wonwoo groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"You know what i meant." Wonwoo whined and Chan laughed. Wonwoo took that as the chance to snake his hands up Chan's lower back, under his shirt. Chan tensed up and looked at Wonwoo with wide eyes, the prettiest blush creeping up his neck as Wonwoo kept his hands moving.  
"You're hands are warm." Chan said, stuttering a bit as he leaned closer to Wonwoo. That was the last thing either of them had said before Wonwoo leans up to Chan's lips for another kiss. This one lasting longer than the first, and definitely a lot more deeper than the first one. Chan parting his lips lightly and Wonwoo taking that as an invitation to suck on his lower lip as gently as he could, making Chan let out a soft moan that urges Wonwoo to keep going. Chan's hands found their own way up Wonwoo's hair as Wonwoo's hands are back at Chan's waist, now going lower as he grips onto Chan's thighs.  
"Hold on." Wonwoo mumbles in between their kisses and Chan managed to wrap his arms arounf Wonwoo's neck before Wonwoo had Chan's thighs in his hands, Lifting him up only to lie him down the couch.

The new position shocked Chan a bit and Wonwoo pulled back a bit to give Chan a little breather.  
Wonwoo looks down and sees Chan smiling up at him, his lips already a bit swollen as they glisten and his eyes curve happily into laughter and Wonwoo feels his heart burst.  
"You look gorgeous." Wonwoo says and Chan responds by pulling Wonwoo down gently and letting their lips align once again. The new position lets Wonwoo press up closer to Chan, The younger lying down on his back while Wonwoo lies on top of him. Wonwoo has Chan's thighs on either side of his waist and he decided to scoot up closer, accidentally pressing himself against Chan. Chan made a stangled moan and pushes Wonwoo quickly, eyes blown wide as his whole face flushes a deeper pink. Wonwoo belatedly realizes what happened and chuckles to himself, lifting himself a bit.  
"Sorry." Chan looks like he wants the couch to swallow him whole and Wonwoo feels like he should make the younger a bit more comfortable. Wonwoo leans down and kisses Chan's cheek before leaning closer to his ears.  
"Don't worry, i'm just as hard as you are." Wonwoo pulls back and Chan looks mortified. Wonwoo laughs softly and gave Chan's another quick peck.  
"It's fine, Chan. Do you want to stop?" Chan looks unsure but shakes his head no.  
"We don't have to go any further, honestly. I've just been dying to kiss you for months." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles shyly at that before pulling Wonwoo back down for another kiss. Wonwoo notices how Chan picked up on gently nipping at his lips and Wonwoo groans into the kiss. Wonwoo then feels Chan's hands grab his and brought it back under his shirt. Chan then lets his fingers drag up Wonwoo's arms before they settle on Wonwoo's face. Wonwoo lets his hands roam higher, from Chan's waist up to the side of his ribs, feeling Chan's soft skin under his touch.

 

Wonwoo wasn't sure how long they were making out but Chan pulled away from Wonwoo at the sound of three consecutive loud beeps which Wonwoo knows as his camera shutting down. Chan ended up on top of Wonwoo mid make out and now he was sitting on Wonwoo's lap again. Chan looked curiously at Wonwoo's camera and Wownoo openly gawkes at Chan. Chan's hair was a mess, his lips a bit swollen, his cheeks flush beautifully, his shirt riding up a bit from Wonwoo's hands roaming under Chan's shirt making it ride up, almost taking it off, and his pants are dangerously low, the hem of his underwear peaking out. Wonwoo scolds himself for gawking at Chan like a pervert before sitting up. He presses a quick kiss under Chans jaw before smiling up at the younger.  
"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Wonwoo asks and Chan smiles and wraps his arms around Wonwoo's shoulders.  
"Yeah." Chan answered, squeezing Wonwoo's clsoer.  
"Yeah?" Wonwoo asks again and Chan nodded his head. Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Chan's back before nuzzling clsoer uncer Chan's jaw, kissing Chan's neck over and over.

 

Chan immediately asked Wonwoo if he can take a quick shower after their not so short make out session. Wonwoo pretend to not know why Chan needed the quick cold bath and decided to use that time to pack up Chan's make up supplies and his camera. He plugs it up and waits for the screen to load. He checks the gallery and pressed play on the last video, almsot dropping the camera once he saw the time stamp. Three hours. They were making out for three hours. Wonwoo chuckles to himself and leaves the camera to charge while he sets up his laptop and the bags of chips Chan brought over by the couch. He decides to change to comfier clothes and picked up a blanket to bring outside only to see Chan standing in the middle of the living room, the towel still thrown over his head as he smiles up at Wonwoo.  
"Movie marathon?" Chan asked and Wonwoo nodded. Wonwoo then walked up to him, dropping the blanket on the couch before gently pressing the towel on Chan's hair and ruffling it lightly, making the younger laugh. Wonwoo then pulls the towel back and smiles down at Chan before kissing him quick. Chan flushes immediately and Wonwoo feels triumph spread through his chest at that. They settled at the couch, Chan pressing himself closer to Wonwoo as they watched on.

 

"Hey, can I take a pic of us kissing?" Wonwoo asked out of nowhere and Chan gave him a weird look.  
"What for?" Wonwoo can feel chan judging him slightly and laughs.  
"I wanna mess with Soonyoung. Please." Wonwoo said and Chan sighs before taking Wonwoo's phone from the elder and scooting over a bit to face the elder. Wonwoo can't help the smile on his face as Chan faces him.  
"Stop laughing!" Chan scolds him and Wonwoo smiles wider.  
"I wasn't laughing!" Wonwoo defended and Chan's face starts flushing pink.  
"You're being weird!" Chan accused and Wonwoo laughed at that. Wonwoo then grabbed Chan's waist and pulled him closer, making him sit on his lap again.  
"Okay, serious face on. Now kiss me and make it look sweet so Soonyoung will stop bothering us." Wonwoo said and Chan rolls his eyes before smiling down and kissing Wonwoo. Wonwoo hears the fake shutter sound his phone makes when taking a photo and reels back from the kiss.

The picture ended up looking great and he smiles as Chan looks over as he types a message to Soonyoung, attaching the pic then sending. he sets his phone down and wraps his arms around Chan's waist.  
"Where were we?" Wonwoo asks and Chan playfully pushes him.  
"We were watching a movie." Chan said and Wonwoo leans in to kiss Chan's neck up to his jaw. He hears the younger let out a shaky sigh.  
"What movie?" Wonwoo asks and laughs when Chan wraps his arms around the elder's shoulder.  
"Screw the movie." Chan said before pulling Wonwoo for a kiss. He hears his phone chime repeatedly, knowing already that it's sooyoung flooding his messages. He ignores it and focuses on Chan's arm around his neck and one pals on his chest. His lips moving tenderly against his as he sucks his lips softly. Wonwoo lets out a groan and smiles into the kiss as he feels Chan push him down the couch without braking the kiss. Wonwoo reaches for his phone blindly and presses the power button for a few seconds till it shuts down. Wonwoo's enjoing himself too much and he'd rather not let his phone interrupt him for the next hour or three.

**Author's Note:**

> Knew you were perfect, after the first kiss  
> Took a deep breath like, "Hoo"  
> Feels like forever, baby, I never  
> Thought that it would be you  
> Tell me your secrets, all of the creep shit  
> That's how I know it's true  
> Baby, direct it, name in the credits  
> Like the movies do
> 
> The whole thing is based on this verse from the song bec I live this song so much and wonchan too so yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys loved it!!  
> Thank you so much for reading !! Tell me what you think in the comments or yell at @punk_assnerd in Twitter!!!


End file.
